


Double Figures

by AlphaFeels



Series: Moth Wings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, the moth diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels





	Double Figures

“Have you seen the new english teacher? I hear he caused a lot of trouble at the last school he was at.” 

“Hmm?” Stiles hummed, torn from his daydream.

“The new english teacher. I heard that he had to leave the school he was teaching at because it came out that he was sleeping with some of the students!” Explained the golden haired boy in front of him. Isaac. 16 years old. Dead mother. Abusive father.

“More than one?” he felt his eyes widen as he asked.

“It wasn’t quite double figures but it came close from what I hear.” 

“God. What a creep!” Stiles decided turning back to his tray of cooling food.

“Apparently he’s very handsome and well just look at his nephew, if he’s related to that can you just imagine?” 

“Where?” 

“There.” 

“Holy shit.” He gasped, eyes staring at tall, dark and broody two tables over. He was pale as if he had never heard of the sun with shining green eyes, a sharp mouth and dark hair that stuck up obnoxiously. His arms were stiff against the table, he should have looked ridicules but the tension lit up his taunt muscles like a mile high neon sign. Stiles felt choked as the boy’s eyes met his own. It was a rush. Like electricity in the air. 

“Exactly.” 

“I mean he’s gorgeous but do you think that’s his only face?” joined in Danny. 17 years old. Happily married parents who live over seas.

“What?” 

“Surly with a sprinkle of junkie eyes.” 

“Ha- oh shut up you’re making me choke on my food!” Isaac splutters. 

“He looks like a drug dealer.” Chimes in Jackson. 17 years old. Adopted. 

“Yeah one who samples the goods.” Comes the bored huff of Boyd from across the table. 17 years old. First name/names unknown. 

“Mmm..” Stiles hums, fork tapping against his lips as he lulls himself back into his head.


End file.
